Recueil de one-shot 3
by Loupiote54
Summary: Le troisième est là et je vais en profiter pour expérimenter un peu avec les couples(m'écarter un peu de ma sainte trinité PruCan, FrUK, Spamano). Beaucoup de petites histoires drôles, romantiques ou juste mignonnes, peut-être des tragédies, du drame et de la famille, tout ce qui me passera par la tête.
1. La Fée

Bon, qui veut une jolie histoire d'amour?

 **Disclamer:** Himaruya possède Hetalia, je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages.

* * *

 **La Fée**

Tout a commencé par une guerre, une nouvelle sorte de guerre, à base de coups bas, de complots, d'assassinats discrets et de conflits sanglants aux quatre coins du monde. Mes services secrets rivalisaient d'audace avec ceux de mon ennemi pour protéger nos secrets et piller les siens. Pourtant, quelques soient les précautions que je prenais, les pièges que j'installais, malgré mes déplacements fréquents et ma prudence de tous les instants, je sentais toujours un regard dans mon dos et une présence diffuse mais vigilante autour de moi.

* * *

Je me serais peut-être cru fou sans certaines actions de mon adversaire qui me prouvaient l'existence de cette surveillance discrète. Étrangement, elle ne me pesait pas. Cela m'agaçait de ne pas pouvoir y échapper et me stimulait en même temps, autant peut-être que ma lutte contre mon rival. De plus, il y avait quelque chose de doux dans cette présence constante.

* * *

Cela devient particulièrement évident le matin où je m'éveillais à mon bureau, une couverture sur les épaules alors que je me trouvais seul dans une mes résidences. Qui m'avait couvert? Après cela, des détails sont devenus évident. Du café chaud m'attendait toujours le matin, même si j'étais le premier levé. Je retrouvais toujours mes vêtements propres, pliés et rangés toute les semaines quelque soit l'endroit où je me trouve et ils sentaient bon le tournesol. Je trouvais systématiquement avec un bonnet et des gants à portée de main lorsque j'allais sortir seul dans le froid et il arrivait que le ménage ou la vaisselle se fassent comme par magie lorsque toute l'URSS avait trop de travail. Quel genre d'espion se comporte ainsi?

* * *

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que cela puisse être une nation, cette présence attentive mais pas hostile qui me suivait partout, légère et chaleureuse, qui se dérobait à moi et disparaissait dès que je la cherchais, tel un doux Murmure qui finit par devenir son surnom.

Quand j'apprenais que mon ennemi avait anticipé une de mes actions, je disais naturellement «Encore toi Murmure». Je l'imaginais sous les traits d'une fée ou d'un lutin, une petite créature éthérée. J'aurais pu la détester. Nombre d'opérations ont échoué à cause de cet être insaisissable. Je ne suis jamais parvenu à être plus qu'agacé. Je voulais l'attraper, la découvrir mais, malgré tous mes plans éventés, je n'avais aucune envie de lui faire du mal. L'effrayer peut-être, pour qu'elle cesse de m'espionner, et je savais que même cela me serait difficile. C'était une brume chaude qui m'entourait où que j'aille et je n'avais aucune envie qu'elle disparaisse.

* * *

En même temps, je rêvais de découvrir son visage. Maline, elle ne se laissait pas abuser quand je feignais le sommeil. Aucune de mes ruses, aucun des pièges que je tendais à travers mes différentes demeures, ne l'abusaient. Cela semblait même l'amuser. Il arrivait que des pièges se déclenchent brusquement dans le vide et je découvris que certains chausses-trappes abîmés semblaient s'auto-réparer. Je crois que c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai arrêté de lui faire seulement référence et à lui parler. Ces petites taquineries à mon égard l'ont rendu plus humaine, moins inaccessible et j'ai commencé à lui adresser la parole. Une ou deux fois, il m'a semblé voir quelque chose de flou du coin de l'œil alors j'ai persévéré.

* * *

Une fois, j'ai découvert que la fiole de poison que je destinais à mon grand ennemi avait été remplacé pendant la nuit par une bouteille de vin, un grand cru français.

-Alors, si je veux recevoir des bonbons, il faudra que je prépare des pilules d'arsenic? Murmure, où as-tu appris à choisir le vin? Il est excellent!

A cet instant, j'ai capté l'écho d'un rire lointain, sans méchanceté et j'ai cru voir l'ombre d'un sourire flotter dans les airs. Le lendemain, un petit panier de sucreries m'attendait sur ma table de chevet. Cela m'a encouragé et j'ai poursuivi mes efforts pendant une longue période, essayant de reconstituer une image à partir de quelques fragments: l'esquisse d'une silhouette, l'image d'une main blanche, le tracé d'un visage, la dorure d'une chevelure...

* * *

Peu à peu, je rassemblais de quoi avoir un début de portrait à partir de ces éléments épars que je tentais de dessiner. Quelques croquis rapides ne me satisfirent pas. J'avais besoin de la voir. Ce désir devient encore plus fort le jour où je découvris un tournesol en pot au pied de mon lit le jour de mon anniversaire. Je souris.

-C'est pour te faire pardonner la demi-douzaine d'agents infiltrés disparus en moins d'une semaine?

J'entendis à nouveau ce rire doux et léger que j'arrivais à surprendre de plus en plus souvent à présent. Il m'était toujours impossible de lui donner un âge ou un sexe même si j'y pensais souvent au féminin, renforçant ma conviction d'avoir affaire à une sorte de fée. Je redoublais d'effort mais cette fée ne se laissait pas avoir.

* * *

Un soir, je suis rentré épuisé d'une longue réunion. Cette satané guerre m'usait lentement et pour la première fois, je doutais de gagner. Épuisé, je me suis affalé sur mon lit après avoir vidé une bouteille de vodka. Le lendemain, une bonne odeur de crêpe m'éveilla. Je me levais, constatant qu'on m'avait déshabillé et bordé. Dans la cuisine, une assiette pleine m'attendait. Par la fenêtre, je vis des flocons, les premiers de l'année. Depuis longtemps, ce spectacle ne m'émouvait plus mais j'entendis distinctement un rire clair et joyeux dehors. Je suis sorti et je l'ai vu. Pas une fée, pas un lutin, pas un homme. Une autre nation.

* * *

Il dansait sous la neige avec l'enthousiasme d'un enfant, en souriant(Comment décrire un sourire pareil?), l'auréole de ses boucles encadrant la plus adorable des figures. Avec mes pauvres mots, je ne saurais décrire cette vision. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est qu'un instant, mon cœur a cessé de battre, j'ai arrêté de respirer, une douce chaleur m'a envahi de la tête au pieds et j'ai oublié jusqu'à mon propre nom. J'étais atteint par le plus tendre des poisons. Je ne sais plus ce que j'ai dit, sûrement une quelconque mièvrerie. Il m'a regardé et s'est enfuit. J'ai essayé de retenir ce songe mais il s'est échappé, ne laissant qu'une odeur sucrée qui flotta quelques instants dans les airs.

* * *

Je pensais ne jamais le revoir. Puis, il y a eu cette réunion mondiale et cet espoir. Toutes les nations y allaient et moi aussi. Il y était et j'ai souri sincèrement pour la première fois depuis des années. J'ai appris son nom là-bas, en l'entendant parler avec Angleterre. Canada. Matthew. Il s'appelait Matthew et son frère était mon pire ennemie. J'ai compris immédiatement en les voyant côte à côte, toutes ses similitudes que je n'avais pas su-pas voulu-voir dans leurs traits. A présent, j'arrivais à le voir facilement, comme si un charme avait été levé*.Je n'ai pas pu l'approcher pendant plusieurs réunions. Il était soit avec mon ennemi, soit avec ses parents. Puis, j'ai réussi à m'approcher alors qu'il parlait avec Cuba et ma grande sœur. On a dû échanger trois mots et ça a duré quelques secondes avant que mon trop bruyant ennemi ne l'entraîne à l'écart. Après cela, je ne pouvais plus tenir.

* * *

Je suis venu chez lui, dans le superbe territoire qu'il représente. Un geste fou, un geste d'amoureux. Il s'est méfié la première fois. Après tout, il m'avait espionné plusieurs années. Je suis revenu, régulièrement, décidé à ne pas abandonner. Matthew valait de combattre mille dragons, nos discussions me l'ont prouvé. Derrière la gentillesse et le visage charmant, il y avait un esprit merveilleusement fin et subtil, toujours en éveil. Il m'avait déjà conquéris par sa simple présence, de ses mots il bâtit une place forte imprenable pour me garder en son empire.

J'ai mis un mois avant de pouvoir lui tenir la main, trois pour l'embrasser doucement. Après six mois, il se blottissait dans mes bras. Enfin, au bout d'un an, j'ai pu le découvrir entièrement, sa peau nue contre la mienne.

* * *

Cette histoire a duré dix ans. Puis, j'ignore ce qui s'est passé. Enfin si. Son frère se doutait de quelque chose, la guerre continuait et le président de mon ennemi était un bel enfoiré. Matthew ne voulait pas choisir entre sa famille-son jumeau, ses parents-et moi. Dix ans, c'est court pour une nation, si court et en même temps une éternité.

* * *

Je n'ai plus jamais pu fermer les yeux sans voir son visage. Je sais qu'il ne m'a pas tout dit. Sur pourquoi il a rompu. Je me montre violent et impitoyable, je suis dangereux et cette guerre qui vient de s'achever faisait ressortir mes pires facettes. Je ne peux l'en blâmer? Qui voudrait de moi? Je suis seul de nouveau.

On sonne. Qui est-ce? J'ouvre. Il est là. Dans ses bras, une enfant, un nourrisson à peine, aux grands yeux améthystes. Je n'ose pas comprendre.

-Désolé. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit mêlée à la guerre. Si Alfred avait compris pour nous, il aurait vite compris pour ce qui m'arrivait. Maintenant, la guerre est finie.

Il sourit et je me demande si c'est un rêve et à quel point le réveil sera cruel. Pourtant, il n'y a jamais ce parfum sucré, le parfum du sirop d'érable, dans mes songes et les lèvres qui se posent furtivement sur les miennes sont chaudes et réelles.

-Elle s'appelle Anastasia.

Ai-je mérité cette fée?

* * *

*Angleterre est-il responsable de l'invisibilité de Canada? C'est une hypothèse que j'aime bien. Iggy, tu es tellement (trop) papa poule.

Je commence ici un nouveau recueil de one-shot indépendants. J'ai envie de tester de nouveaux couples alors je vais pas mal expérimenter. J'ai envie de Spuk et d'Amano, il y aura peut-être du ménage à trois et un peu de het'(pour mon frangin fan de PruHun).

J'espère que vous apprécierez. Merci à ceux qui me suivent depuis le début et mes premiers one-shot maladroits, j'espère vous voir ici aussi.


	2. Après 1000 ans

Bonsoir! Je vous propose ce soir un petit ScotEng avec un petit lime à la fin.

 **Disclamer:** Himaruya possède Hetalia. Je ne gagne pas d'argent sur cette histoire

* * *

 **Après 1000 ans**

Ecosse ne savait pas vraiment quand il avait commencé à désirer Angleterre. Il s'était juste réveillé un matin après un rêve particulièrement érotique impliquant l'autre nation et comprit qu'il avait un sérieux problème. Pas à propos de leur soi-disant «fraternité», notion toute relative quand on parle de nations apparues de nulle part où plus probablement des esprits mêlés de leur peuple. De toute façon, il n'avait jamais considéré le plus jeune comme son frère.

* * *

 _Angleterre ne savait pas vraiment quand il avait commencé à désirer Ecosse. C'était arrivé petit à petit. Allistair avait commencé à occuper ses pensées de plus en plus souvent, s'installant dans ses rêves la nuit et n'en délogeant plus. Il avait nié la vérité aussi longtemps que possible. Toutes les nations considéraient le roux comme son frère, même si ils n'étaient pas vraiment liés et il se demandait pourquoi lui-même n'était jamais parvenu à le considérer comme tel. Ses rêves érotiques atteignirent de tels sommets qu'il se résigna à admettre sa forte attirance sexuelle envers le représentant écossais._

* * *

Ce n'était pas un problème d'incompréhension. Certes, Arthur était une petite teigne sarcastique, adepte de la manipulation et des coups en traître, plein de cynisme et de mégalomanie mais aussi un hypersensible dont les poètes avaient écrits les plus belles sagas, un magicien doué amoureux des fées et des licornes qui protégeait et abritait de nombreuses créatures magiques, un être cultivé, intelligent, élégant et le plus doux des pères pour ses enfants (en tant que personne. En tant que nation, c'était plus compliqué. Le fait que ses anciennes colonies l'appellent toujours daddy pour la plupart malgré cela laissait Allistair stupéfait). Dans ses attraits, on pouvait compter ses talents de musiciens, l'amour sans condition et éternel qu'il donnait à peu d'élus et cet étrange capacité qu'il avait de paraître à la fois adorable et excitant. Ah, et il oubliait la dimension «Arthur en costume de pirate». Angleterre portait encore cette chose parfois, en souvenir de sa période préférée. Allistair considérait Arthur en costume de pirate comme la chose qui menaçait le plus sa santé mentale.

* * *

 _Il ne savait pas trop d'où cela venait. Allistair était un trou du cul patenté, vulgaire,agressif, un rustre jamais content avec un accent absolument horrible et ses cigares sentaient horriblement mauvais. Ah, et aussi le meilleur des oncles pour ses neveux et nièces, un excellent musicien, quelqu'un d'intelligent et de compréhensif qui partageait son amour pour les créatures magiques et les licornes, excellent sorcier, une personne que tout le monde appréciait(en tout cas, personne ne détestait Ecosse ni ne le surnommait «mouton noir de l'Europe» derrière son dos) et qui prenait toujours soin de sa famille avant lui-même. Ah, et il y avait le kilt. Le représentant était toujours sexy mais le kilt créait des réactions très embarrassantes dans son organisme. Penser à la reine Elizabeth II nue marchait pour apaiser ses pulsions sexuelles mais il se sentait toujours coupable de se servir de Sa Majesté ainsi._

* * *

Pour résumer, il ne comprenait que trop bien d'où venait cette attirance féroce pour son voisin, l'envie de le plaquer contre la première surface plane disponible et d'arracher ses vêtements. Écosse pouvait même admettre qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus profond qu'un simple désir sexuel. On ne courait pas dans les rues de Londres en plein Blitz pour chercher une personne pour laquelle on ne ressentait aucune affection.*

* * *

 _En y réfléchissant, il y avait peut-être quelques côtés d' Allistair qui le rendaient assez attrayant. Bien sûr, ce n'était qu'une ridicule attirance sexuelle. Le fait qu'il avait passé quelques nuits de guerre mondiale à le chercher sur le champ de bataille sans se reposer avant de l'avoir retrouvé et rafistolé ne signifiait rien. Il avait juste besoin de lui en état de combattre.**_

* * *

Non, le problème était ailleurs, dans leur histoire commune. Une histoire écrite dans la haine, le feu et le sang. Il y avait bien eu des moments tendres, quand ils étaient encore enfants et que Britannia veillait sur eux. Après sa disparition, les choses s'étaient dégradés et pendant des siècles, ils n'avaient pu se parler sans finir par sortir leurs armes et tenter de s'étriper mutuellement. Leur relation s'était un peu apaisée ces dernières années, ils avaient même combattu côte à côte dans quelques guerres mais il restait pas mal de choses à combler et absolument aucune chance que le gentleman le voit de la façon dont lui le voyait. Le roux décida donc de garder ses encombrants désirs pour lui, se contentant de sa main droite et d'inconnus. Il réussit pendant quelques années mais son désir devenait de plus en plus fort et les réunions du Royaume-Uni de plus en plus insupportables.

* * *

 _De toute façon, penser à ça ne mènerait à rien. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu' Allistair veuille même le toucher intimement. Leur histoire commune n'était qu'une succession de guerres et de révoltes avant de finalement se calmer un peu. Il était à peu près sûr que le grand rouquin le haïssait et s'estimait déjà heureux qu'il tolère sa présence. La meilleure chose à faire était d'étouffer ses sentiments inutiles comme il l'avait toujours fait. Il réussit pendant quelques années mais son désir devenait de plus en plus fort et les réunions du Royaume-Uni de plus en plus insupportables._

* * *

Ecosse ne savait plus où poser ses yeux pendant ses réunions. La moindre parcelle de peau dévoilée lui donnait envie d'en voir plus. Ne pas regarder Arthur et garder les yeux baissés sur ses feuilles de notes aidait mais malheureusement pour lui, en tant que représentant officiel du Royaume-Uni, le représentant blond était de loin celui qui parlait le plus pendant les réunions. Sa voix était magnifique et il avait du mal à rester concentré sur ses paroles. Sa capacité d'écoute diminuait à chaque réunion et il avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas le regarder. Lorsqu' Ecosse réalisa qu'il avait passé une heure à fixer les mains d'Angleterre sans écouter un mot(alors même que ledit Angleterre lui criait dessus depuis un moment), il décida qu'à ce point, il n'avait plus rien à perdre et l'embrassa au milieu d'une diatribe particulièrement virulente.

* * *

 _L'une des grandes préoccupations d'Arthur en réunion était de regarder le moins possible en direction d' Allistair. La simple vue de la nation, même les yeux baissés sur ses notes et immobile, provoquait des cabrioles au-niveau de son estomac, une chaleur dans tout son corps et une soudaine envie de se jeter sur lui pour déchirer sa chemise. Il était à peu près sûr que ce n'était pas des réactions normales et faisait tout pour contrôler ses pulsions indignes d'un gentleman. Pourtant, quand il devient évident qu' Ecosse n'écoutait rien de ce qu'il racontait, il dû le regarder. On ne crie pas après quelqu'un en regardant ses chaussures, ce n'est pas crédible. La nation se concentra sur son agacement de ne pas être écouté. Cela fonctionna plutôt bien jusqu'au moment où l'autre représentant l'embrassa. Son cerveau court-circuita et il ne put que rendre le baiser._

* * *

 **Début du lime**

Allistair ne put se défaire d'une sensation d'irréalité pendant un moment. Arthur se laissa faire quand il l'embrassa. Arthur le laissa faire quand il le prit dans ses bras pour le déposer sur la table. Il le laissa faire quand il le déshabilla. Mieux, il lui rendit son baiser et arracha ses vêtements avec impatience. Ce n'est que quand il commença à embrasser le moindre pouce de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre et que des gémissements très excitants s'échappèrent des lèvres du superbe homme sous lui qu'il réalisa que ce n'était pas juste un autre rêve.

* * *

 _A partir de ce moment-là, tout devient confus. Angleterre eut vaguement conscience de grandes mains qui l'allongèrent sur une surface dur, d'un corps chaud pressé contre le sien, de caresses ardentes et de baisers voraces. Son corps agit seul, rendant les caresses avec passion alors que son esprit n'était plus capable de penser. Il jouit dans un long cri et se laissa mollement aller entre les bras d'Allistair, vidé._

* * *

Allistair avait perdu toute capacité de réflexion et agissait d'instinct. Ce ne fut pas tendre, sûrement pas après mille ans de frustration sexuelle. Ce fut dur, sauvage et il en garda des traces de griffures dans le dos mais ce fut aussi intense, passionné et juste fantastique. Quand ça s'acheva, le représentant ne put ni bouger, ni parler pendant quelques minutes, à la fois heureux et incrédule, serrant contre lui le corps fin.

* * *

 **Fin du lime*****

La tête blonde posée sur son épaule ne bougeait pas, il sentait son souffle chaud contre son coup et une part de lui voulait rester ainsi pour toujours. _La tête enfouie dans le creux de son cou, tenu fermement par des bras fort, ses propres bras enserrant son torse, une part de lui voulait rester ainsi pour toujours._

* * *

Lorsqu' enfin le rouquin parvient à retrouver un semblant de raison, il se souvient de l'existence de Pays de Galle et d'Irlande du Nord qui se trouvaient encore dans la pièce quand ils avaient commencé. Un bref coup d' oeil lui prouva qu'ils étaient partis, assez précipitamment si on en jugeait leurs affaires encore éparpillés sur la table et un peu sur le sol et une chaise renversée.****

* * *

-On dirait que nous sommes seuls, murmura Arthur.

-Tant mieux.

* * *

*J'envisage d'écrire quelque chose sur Allistair qui court dans Londres bombardé.

**Peut-être aussi sur Arthur qui récupère Allistair sur un champ de bataille.

***Je ferais peut-être une version lemon pour AO3

*****Pays de Galle et Irlande du Nord ne sont pas partis bien loin. Ils ont juste trouvé un coin tranquille et appelé la République d'Irlande pour lui expliquer que les deux idiots avaient enfin craqué.

J'aime beaucoup le ScotEng depuis quelques mois. Souvent, soit c'est montré comme une relation abusive, soit on part dans l'apologie de l'inceste et je tenais vraiment à écrire quelque chose de bien sur leur relation. Merci d'avoir lu.


	3. La tragicomédie de Moussette

Hey! Voici un petit OS qui peut-être lu indépendamment du dico mais qui fait référence au chapitre Chibirisu! Bonne lecture!

 **Disclamer:** Himaruya possède Hetalia

* * *

La **tragicomédie de Moussette**

Une personne ordinaire arrivant ce jour-là à cette heure précise dans cette petite clairière forestière aurait pu voir un petit garçon blond vêtu d'une longue tunique et d'une cape verte jouer avec un lapin portant un ruban rouge autour du cou. Cette personne aurait trouvé la scène mignonne ou ne se serait pas soucié d'un gamin débrayé. Peut-être se serait-elle inquiétée qu'un enfant ne devant pas avoir plus de huit ans soit sans surveillance dans les bois. Qui que soit cette personne, elle aurait pensé ce petit bout d'homme inoffensif. Une grossière erreur.

* * *

Déjà, Arthur n'était pas seul mais attentivement gardé par ses amies les fées. Ensuite parce qu'il était dangereux. On ne pouvait pas être la personnification du royaume d'Angleterre et être incapable de se défendre. Un humain normal n'avait aucune chance face à lui. Malheureusement, celui qui sortit de l'ombre n'était pas humain et aucun être magique ne poserait la main sur lui. Les cheveux roux en bataille et le visage couvert de tâche de rousseur, ce garçon était au stade de sa croissance où des jambes longues et maigres dépassent d'un torse minuscule et où le visage commence à perdre les rondeurs de l'enfance. Il tenait un arc adapté court à la main et un carquois était accroché à sa ceinture. Il encocha une flèche et visa l'autre garçon.

* * *

-Toi, dit-il d'un ton neutre.

-Ecosse.

Le lapin disparut dans les buissons. L'enfant se dressait devant son aîné. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas éviter la flèche. Au-moins, Moussette s'était enfui. Le rouquin l'interpella :

-Pour toi bâtard, de la part de maman !

* * *

Il tira en même temps. Une vive douleur lui transperça l'épaule. La jeune Angleterre grimaça mais refusa d'émettre le moindre son. Hors de question de donner cette satisfaction à Allistair. Ce dernier s'éloigna après quelques injures, frustré par son manque de réaction. Après quelques minutes, il se laissa tomber sur le sol et laissa couler ses larmes. Ecosse lui avait dit qu'ils ne seraient jamais frères et ne cessaient de lui reprocher la disparition de celle qu'il considérait comme sa mère. Elle avait disparu peu après l'apparition de la jeune Albion. Arthur ne gardait d'elle que le souvenir d'une odeur de rose et d'une chevelure cuivrée brillant au soleil mais elle lui manquait tous les jours. Ses frères et sa sœur aînée se souvenaient de son visage mais aucun ne se souciait assez de lui pour lui parler d'elle autrement que pour lui reprocher sa fin.

-Je la pleure moi aussi, dit-il à personne en particulier et les fées se mirent à chanter pour le consoler.

* * *

Calmé par leurs voix, il se leva et se dirigea vers le château de son roi, escorté par ses amis magiques. Sur le chemin, il tomba sur une petite nation blonde aux yeux bleus, vêtue d'une longue tunique. Malgré son air efféminé, il s'agissait d'un garçon. C'était le seul autre représentant qu'Arthur ne craignait pas. Le jeune royaume de France, arrivé le matin même de Paris, le fit asseoir dès qu'il vit la hampe de la flèche dépasser de la frêle épaule.

-Ne bouge pas, je vais devoir découper un bout de tes vêtements pour enlever ça correctement.

Le plus jeune se blottit contre Francis, confiant. Son ami opéra rapidement. L'arme était rentrée tout droit l'extraction serait simple.

-Serre les dents mon lapin.

Il tira un bon coup, provoquant un cri de douleur. Ses petites mains serrèrent le bras de son ami.

-Chut, c'est fini Arthur, murmura doucement l'autre nation.

La blessure se referma toute seule en quelques secondes, ne laissant qu'une tâche de sang comme preuve de sa présence. Le jeune représentant se laissa câliner et consoler par France.

-Allez viens, j'ai préparé un bon repas.

* * *

Malgré son sourire et ses mots gentils, Francis était intérieurement furieux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi la fratrie d'Arthur s'acharnait sur son protégé mais un jour, il irait leur expliquer ce qu'il pensait de leur comportement à coup d'épée. Surtout cet Ecosse et son maudit arc ! Dès qu'il aurait trouvé une parade à la magie qu'ils utilisaient pour dissimuler leur piste, il leur montrerait la colère d'un fils de Rome.

* * *

En attendant que ses recherches aboutissent, il pouvait juste laisser Arthur seul le moins souvent possible mais malheureusement, ses obligations de nation le retenaient trop souvent Outre-Manche. De plus, son lapin avait un petit côté sauvageon et aimait courir les bois en solitaire. Il lui avait avoué ne pas aimer rester sans lui au château. C'était adorable mais le plus âgé préférait le savoir à l'abri derrière ses murs épais. Il espérait que le bon repas qu'il avait préparé le réconforterait.

* * *

Les deux nations rejoignirent les quartiers qu'elles partageaient, où une marmite mijotait sur le feu. Francis congédia le serviteur chargé de surveiller le repas et huma le fumet qui en émanait.

-Hum ! Parfait !

Il se retourna vers Arthur pour le découvrir blême et tremblant, le regard dirigé vers un ruban rouge trouvé sur la table.

-Où tu as trouvé ce ruban ?

-Coincé dans un buisson d'ortie, alors que je relevais mes pièges. Enfin, techniquement, les pièges des braconniers dans la forêt…Il y a un problème ?

La nation d'outre-mer avait un très mauvais pressentiment, qui grandit quand l'Albion demanda d'une voix étrangement calme et maîtrisé :

-Qu'est-ce que tu as préparé ?

-Du lapin ? répondit-il d'une voix hésitante.

-Assassin ! Tu as tué Moussette ! hurla le blondinet avant de jeter dramatiquement sa cape par terre et de fuir par la plus proche fenêtre.

* * *

Francis finit par le retrouver après deux heures de recherche frénétique.

-Arthur, je suis désolé. Je t'en prie descend de cet arbre, implora le représentant.

-Non ! Tu t'approches, je tire !

-Cet arc est dix fois trop grand pour toi, tu vas te blesser !

Normalement, il n'aurait même pas du pouvoir bander l'arme et il maudit la force surnaturelle des nations.

-Je n'écoute pas les tueurs.

A genoux devant le chêne, il fixa la petite nation qui le visait avec un arc plus grand que lui, en équilibre précaire.

-Mon lapin…

-Les lapins, j'ai vu ce que tu fais avec ! cria son ami.

* * *

Il tira, réussissant à ne pas tomber par miracle. La flèche adopta une trajectoire erratique qui s'acheva dans le bois d'une poterne, frôlant au passage l'oreille d'un domestique dont le seul tort était de se trouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Le pauvre homme glapit et s'enfuit le plus loin possible de sa nation en colère. Francis battit en retraite.

* * *

Après avoir enterré les restes de Moussette, s'être excusé maintes et maintes fois et offert ses gâteaux préférés à son lapin, il n'était toujours pas pardonné. A court d'idée, interdit de revenir au château par le représentant furieux, il partit errer dans les bois, seul et la vue brouillée par les larmes. Au bout d'un moment, il s'assit au bord d'une rivière, secoué de sanglots et trop effondré pour marcher plus longtemps.

* * *

-Euh, ça va ? demanda une voix inconnue.

Francis leva la tête et s'essuya les yeux. Devant lui se dressait un grand dadais roux, vêtu comme un chasseur. Par cette reconnaissance instinctive de leurs semblables qu'ils possédaient tous, il sut aussitôt qu'il s'agissait d'un représentant. Il ne semblait pas hostile, plutôt inquiet.

-Tu sais, il va bientôt faire nuit et les fées aiment jouer des tours aux personnes égarés.

-Je ne peux pas rentrer. Mon protégé me déteste.

-Tu es France ? Je croyais qu'Angleterre t'adorait ? s'interrogea l'inconnu.

Sur le moment, il ne se demanda même pas comment cette nation pouvait le connaître.

-J'ai accidentellement cuisiné son lapin Moussette.

Le rouquin éclata de rire.

-Ce n'est pas drôle ! Qu'est-ce qu'il va devenir sans moi ? Je le connais, il va recommencer à se promener seul dans la forêt. S'il tombe sur un de ses frères ou un des normands…

* * *

Il ne put articuler un mot de plus, terrifié à l'idée de son lapin sans protection. L'autre garçon s'efforça de le consoler maladroitement.

-T'inquiètes pas, c'est un dur ce p'tit et les fées veillent sur lui. Il ira bien.

-Non, il n'ira pas bien, cria Francis. Il est petit et seul et effrayé et il pleure quand je dois partir ! Si seulement je pouvais faire confiance à ses frères et à sa sœur pour s'en occuper, je ne serais pas si inquiet ! Mais non, ils préfèrent lui lancer des pierres et lui tirer dessus !

L'autre représentant fixa ses pieds, les oreilles rouges soudain et lui tapota maladroitement l'épaule.

-Je peux peut-être t'aider. Je connais un peu de magie.

-Tu peux ressusciter Moussette ? demanda Francis.

Il était peut-être chrétien maintenant mais se souvenait encore des prodiges de sa druidesse de mère et des magiciens de Rome.

-Non, on ne peut pas ramener les morts. Par contre, je peux prendre un autre lapin et le rendre immortel ou presque. Avec un tel cadeau, il devrait te pardonner.

L'idée était bonne.

-Merci !

-Attends, j'ai encore rien fait et avant tout, il faut se mettre à l'abri avant la nuit.

Francis se releva.

-Tu connais un endroit ?

-J'ai une hutte pas loin. Ce n'est pas grand mais j'ai assez de fer et d'argent pour nous protéger tous les deux.

Il accepta l'offre. Les prêtres pouvaient parler avec dédain de « croyance païenne » mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir toujours sur lui des bracelets de fer et d'argent. Seuls les idiots ignoraient le danger posé par le Petit Peuple.

* * *

La hutte de l'autre garçon était propre et bien rangée. Il y avait quelques lapins dans un enclos.

-J'ai besoin de mon laboratoire de magie pour la transformation mais je n'ai pas le temps de faire l'aller-retour ce soir.

Il hocha la tête, compréhensif. Un instrument familier attira son regard.

-C'est une cithare ? Tu es musicien ?

-Je joue et je chante. Et toi ?

-Pareil.

Une fois ce point commun trouvé, les deux enfants passèrent une soirée agréable, à échanger des chansons. Le rouquin lui offrit une part de sa nourriture, un potage simple mais nourrissant et ils partagèrent sa couche de paille.

* * *

Le lendemain, Francis se réveilla seul. Il attendit, espérant que l'autre représentant ne l'avait pas juste abandonné. Son hôte finit par revenir peu avant midi, tenant dans ses bras une petite créature verte et ailée.

-J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu.

-Arthur adorerait l'animal songea France en souriant tendrement.

-Merci ! Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait sans toi.

-C'est rien. Va chercher ton protégé, il doit encore être en train de bouder dans un coin.

La nation courut vers le château, sans réaliser avant d'être à mi-chemin qu'il ignorait jusqu'au nom de son sauveur. Son lapin le saurait sans doute, l'autre représentant avait impliqué qu'ils se connaissaient.

Le royaume retrouva Arthur dans le même arbre que la veille, son arc coincé entre deux branches à ses côtés. Quelqu'un avait eu le bon sens de lui rendre sa cape mais les nuits restaient fraîches en cette saison. Serait-il malade ? Avait-il mangé quelque chose ? Bu quelque chose ?

* * *

-Va t'en ! hurla le jeune garçon dès qu'il le vit.

-J'ai un cadeau pour toi…commença le représentant d'Outre-Manche.

-Je ne veux pas de gâteau ! Je n'ai pas faim !

Un grondement sonore résonna dans la cour.

-Ce n'est pas mon ventre ! hurla encore plus fort la jeune nation pour couvrir le bruit.

* * *

Il lui tourna le dos, boudeur. France enleva le morceau de tissus qui couvrait la cage de son présent et l'ouvrit. L'animal enchanté vola directement vers son protégé et se posa devant lui, sur sa branche. Celui-ci le regarda un long moment puis tendit une main hésitante et commença à le caresser doucement. Francis avança prudemment jusqu'au pied de l'arbre et leva de grands yeux plein d'espoir vers son protégé. Son lapin gonfla les joues, lui tira la langue puis redescendit, son nouveau compagnon installé dans sa capuche.

-Je suis vraiment désolé Arthur.

-T'es pardonné, lâcha le plus jeune avant de se ruer dans ses bras pour un câlin.

* * *

Son ami le souleva et l'emmena aux cuisines. Après un bon repas (végétarien), sa nuit sans sommeil rattrapa la minuscule Albion qui s'endormit dans les bras de son ami. Le royaume le mit au lit et le lapin vert s'installa sur l'oreiller auprès de son petit maître. Francis s'installa à ses côtés avec un livre, souriant pour lui-même. Tout allait bien.

* * *

Finalement, l'histoire de Moussette et de l'origine de Flying Magic Minth Bunny est sur ordi et postée^^J'espère que ça vous a plu.


	4. Quelques textes

En fouinant dans mes vieux écrits, j'ai trouvé ça. J'ai retravaillé et posté. Bonne lecture!

 **Disclamer:** Hetalia est toujours à Himaruya.

* * *

 _La colère de Canada(WWII)_

Ce n'était pas sa première guerre ni même sa première guerre mondiale. Ceux qui le pensaient trop doux pour les conflits avaient rapidement changé d'avis en le voyant sur le champ de bataille. Matthieu était un pacifiste pragmatique ; si la guerre était inévitable, il fallait se tenir prêt et la finir le plus vite possible. La d'ordinaire paisible nation combattait avec détermination et cherchait l'efficacité maximale. Cependant, il n'avait jamais brandi une arme la rage au ventre jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il avait appris la capture de son père par Allemagne. Ses mains se crispèrent sur sa crisse de hockey, si fort qu'elle se brisa. Il l'ignora.

-Qui es-tu ? demanda soudain son fidèle Kumajiro.

-Je suis Canada.

Ce n'était pas un murmure, ni un bredouillement cette fois. C'était un serment. Avant la fin de cette horrible guerre, Allemagne apprendrait à craindre ce nom. Son père serait libre, quoiqu'il en coûte.

* * *

 _Rejet_

Alfred détestait Ivan, son sourire factice, ses cheveux argentés comme ceux d'un vieillard et sa fausse innocence. Sa simple vue lui donnait envie de le frapper, toutes les fibres de son être le rejetaient. Alors pourquoi se retrouvait-il si souvent le membre érigé après une bagarre ? Pourquoi se réveillait-il la nuit rouge et excité après un rêve impliquant Russie ?

* * *

 _Flirt (UA Lycée français)_

Matthieu foudroya son frère du regard. Celui-ci souriait d'un air idiot, sans réaliser à quel point ils étaient dans la merde. Alfred avait eu l'excellente idée de lancer des bombes à eau depuis la fenêtre de l'internat. L'une d'elle avait malencontreusement atterrie sur la tête de Siobhan Kirkland, la proviseure adjointe. Son jumeau jurait qu'il n'avait pas reconnu la femme rousse, toujours vêtue d'une robe verte et qui marchait comme si quelqu'un l'avait envoyé pour sauver le monde et qu'elle n'avait aucune minute à perdre, les élèves s'écartant de son chemin tel un troupeau de moutons effrayés devant une louve affamée. Il aurait dû demander à ne pas partager sa chambre avec cet imbécile. S'il avait été un peu plus malin, le jeune homme ne serait pas dans le bureau du proviseur Arthur Kirkland, frère de la dame en vert et partageant son peu de patience pour les abrutis et son caractère colérique et son père, Francis Bonnefoy, ne serait pas en train d'écouter en souriant le britannique à gros sourcil en face de lui.

* * *

Il ne craignait pas les heures de retenues, il avait l'habitude d'être entraîné dans les plans maladroits de son auto-proclamé « Héros des farceurs » de frère. Le problème était que son veuf et bisexuel paternel était un séducteur qui avait des goûts très tranchés en matière d'homme : allure androgyne, yeux verts, petite taille et trop de colère pour être contenue dans un si frêle corps. Le proviseur remplissait tous les critères. Le sourire de Francis grandissait à chaque mot prononcé par l'anglais, dont l'accent ressortait de plus en plus à chaque mot prononcé. Le discours d'Arthur s'acheva par une menace de conseil de discipline.

-Vous êtes charmant énervé.

* * *

Exactement ce qu'il craignait. Alfred pouvait toujours courir pour copier le prochain devoir maison sur lui. Il lança un regard noir à son jumeau. Celui-ci, horrifié, murmura :

-Je n'avais pas prévu ça…

-Tu ne prévois jamais rien, c'est ça le problème. J'avais une bonne raison de vouloir éviter une convocation de papa à tout prix !

-What the hell ? dit le proviseur, oubliant son français de surprise.

Francis déshabillait du regard le petit blond grincheux en face de lui sans même se cacher.

-Désolé, c'était juste une remarque. Vous êtes tout rouge, c'est adorable.

Fasciné, Matthieu observa la rougeur envahir tout le visage de M. Kirkland, atteignant ses oreilles et disparaissant sous son col.

-Vous êtes célibataire ?

-Sortez ! Sortez tous immédiatement ! Je ne veux plus jamais voir un membre de votre famille dans mon bureau !

* * *

La famille partit aussitôt. Une fois sortis du lycée, Alfred s'indigna :

-Papa, ça va pas de draguer Kirkland !

-Il est très mignon votre proviseur. Et il est si furieux qu'il a oublié de vous punir !

-Papa ! On a encore quatre mois à passer dans ce lycée ! Je ne pourrais plus jamais regarder ce mec dans les yeux !

Son père soupira.

-De toute façon, j'avais l'intention d'appeler pour m'excuser. Si vous êtes reconvoqué, je promets de ne pas flirter.

* * *

Matthieu savait que son père tiendrait sa promesse mais pas Alfred. Il profita de cette menace pour s'assurer que son frère travaille correctement et cesse ses blagues. Le blond finit par comprendre mais il avait eu son bac avec mention entre temps.

-Et on dit que tu es le gentil de nous deux. Tu es surtout le plus manipulateur.

Il se contenta de sourire.

-J'ai juste tiré le meilleur d'une débâcle.

* * *

Review? Bises.


End file.
